1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assistant device for percutaneous puncture and a guiding assembly for percutaneous surgery.
2. Related Art
The spine is the support of human skeleton, and more important, it can protect the inside spinal cord. The spinal cord is the center of human nerves, and the nerves extend outward from the inside of the spine and are spread to the organs of human body as well as the tails of the distal limbs. Therefore, the spine could be called a starting point of the human body's neural network. The common spinal lesions include injuries caused by external forces, degenerative diseases (such as spinal disc herniation, spondylolisthesis, etc.), lumbar scoliosis, and osteoporosis. Currently, the treatment for mild-to-moderate spinal lesions usually includes drugs and physical therapy, but for the moderate-to-heavy spinal lesions, the surgical treatment is selected.
The treatment of spinal surgery can be simply divided into “clearing” the bony spur, intervertebral discs and fragments of broken bone, which compress the nerves, and “implanting” the bony fusion material, bone cement, fixator or artificial joint. However, due to the spinal nerve roots connect to the brain and body, the nervous system is destroyed, which may cause huge damages to the body, as long as a small mistake in the spinal surgery. Therefore, the safety of the surgery has been the most valued issue.
Since the shapes of the spinal segments are mutually different and individual differences exist, it is an important factor in surgical safety to exactly put the implant into the spinal segment (or vertebral body). For this reason, various kinds of assistant devices have been used to improve safety of the spinal surgery. The assistant devices can be divided into percutaneous and non-percutaneous types. Generally, the percutaneous assistant devices include a K-pin (Kirschner pin) and an outer sleeve tube and are suitable for minimally invasive surgery and vertebroplasty. The doctor executes the surgical planning based on the X-ray images at first, and then directly punctures the K-pin into a predetermined spinal segment from the outer skin. Afterwards, a bone screw is implanted or the bony cement is injected via the outer sleeve tube.
However, the clinical practices, most K-pins and outer sleeve tubes must be held by hand. In other words, the doctor needs to perform the operations including puncturing, replacing surgical instruments and slightly adjusting the surgical planning, and at the same time, steady the position and angle of the assistant device during the surgery. Otherwise, any slight deviation would affect the surgery, even cause an irreversible damage. This situation not only makes the doctor tired, but imperceptibly extends the operation time and decreases accuracy of the operation.
For now, to confirm the puncture angle and position in surgery is still based on the experiences by the method of trial and error. In brief, it needs to successive adjust the puncturing positions in view of the X-ray or C-arm images for many times in the puncturing process, until the K-pin punctures through the vertebral pedicle and correctly into the vertebral body. Based on past experiences, a puncturing process needs at least ten times adjustments. That is, the operator needs to hold the K-pin and receives the radiation exposure for over ten times, so the impact for surgeon and patients is quite substantial. In addition, due to the assistant device needs to be held by hand and there is no accurate measurement reference for each adjustment, the operators must adjust the K-pin based on the personal experience and intuition. The beginners usually need longer operation time, and may still have insufficient accuracy.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to provide an assistant device for percutaneous puncture, which can be cooperated with other existing assistant devices such as k-pin and outer sleeve tube, and applied in percutaneous puncture surgery, so that the medical staffs do not need to constantly hold the K-pin. Preferably, it can also provide the functions of measurement and assisting the adjustment of the K-pin, thereby improving the stability and accuracy of the operation and thus shortening the operation time and increasing the operation safety.